


The heart of home is a kitchen.

by Lifeandothercomplexities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Long time friends to lovers. Sort of slow burn or as slow as it can be in a oneshot, Married Barchie extremely brief nothing explicit, Widowed Betty, best friend Jughead, caterer Betty, chef Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeandothercomplexities/pseuds/Lifeandothercomplexities
Summary: The first time she meets Archie’s best friend, Betty doesn’t like Jughead. He’s broody and intense and stares at her the whole time. He answers her in monosyllables and Betty feels uncomfortable under his icy blue gaze. He’s handsome in a completely different way from Archie: beautiful bone structure, sharp angular jaw line, the hint of lithe sinewy muscle over a wiry framework. Long elegant fingers that seem to want to grasp on to something tightly, the way he holds the fork, puts it down, picks it up again. Betty looks at him and thanks her lucky stars she has Archie.Later while doing the dishes she shares this with Archie who just laughs at her misgivings and says, “ Jughead’s just really weird with women.”Much much later, many years since that day Jughead whispers “ I love you” against her skin as he thrusts in to her and later when she’s trembling from how good he’s loved her, tells her that it was like being struck by lightning.“ I looked at you and couldn’t string two words together,” he says sweat slicked skin splayed across hers, limbs tangled in a puzzle of their pieces, all jumbled up in a way he says he’s wanted since that very first moment...





	The heart of home is a kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfMalplaquet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalplaquet/gifts), [AdamantEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantEve/gifts), [Geekspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekspen/gifts), [EarthLaughsInFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthLaughsInFlowers/gifts), [goodnightdodger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightdodger/gifts).



> Hello Everyone! Look what I did! This word count just got out of hand. Anyway this is the oneshot that I wrote and then accidently deleted at 12000 words ( i made a tumblr post about it so some of you may know what i'm talking about)...I honestly ferl that version was nicer..but still I hope you give this a read!
> 
> Also to those of you horrified by the mention of the Barchie tag, please don't freak out...it's a blink and you'll miss it kind of thing but was pivotal to the development of Bughead's relationship:)
> 
> So without further delay, dig in buggies!!!

The first time she meets Archie’s best friend, Betty doesn’t like Jughead. He’s broody and intense and stares at her the whole time. He answers her in monosyllables and Betty feels uncomfortable under his icy blue gaze. He’s handsome in a completely different way from Archie: beautiful bone structure, sharp angular jaw line, the hint of lithe sinewy muscle over a wiry framework. Long elegant fingers that seem to want to grasp on to something tightly, the way he holds the fork, puts it down, picks it up again. Betty looks at him and thanks her lucky stars she has Archie.

Later while doing the dishes she shares this with Archie who just laughs at her misgivings and says, “ Jughead’s just really weird with women.”

Much much later, many years since that day Jughead whispers “ I love you” against her skin as he thrusts in to her and later when she’s trembling from how good he’s loved her, tells her that it was like being struck by lightning.

“ I looked at you and couldn’t string two words together,” he says sweat slicked skin splayed across hers, limbs tangled in a puzzle of their pieces, all jumbled up in a way he says he’s wanted since that very first moment...

******

When they buy the large redbrick house on that lovely little lane, Betty thinks she has everything she could ask for. She’s newly married to a man she’s very much in love with and expecting her first child with him soon. The thought of a little red haired fireball in diapers running wild in the house makes her so giddy she thinks her heart could burst.

But when her daughter is born her hair is blond just like her mother’s and eyes green as grass. She’s the loveliest thing Betty’s ever seen and she loves her with all her heart . But it does feel a little unfair that she has nothing of her father in her. Almost as if he’d been absent at the time.

Maybe it’s a foreshadowing to when he really does become absent.

******

Jughead buys the house at the end of the street when Alison turns one. It’s a surprise move and Jughead only makes his intentions clear when they have him over for lunch on Saturday afternoon.

“I’m thinking of opening up my own cafe.” 

Jughead’s the head chef at one of the best new restaurants in town and is paid well as far as Betty knows, but this is news.

“ It seemed like a good idea to make this investment,” he says shrugging,” and I got a really good price.”

Betty listens quietly as she sets the table and asks the men to join her.

“ Nothing’s final yet.” He says in response to Archie’s excited questions as he digs into the beef stroganoff she’s made, with gusto,” This is delicious Betty.”

She smiles warmly at him as she bends to wipe the sauce that enthusiastic attempts at eating have smeared across Alison’s face. Jughead coos at her and Betty thinks how good he is with babies and how different from her first impression of him. She’s come to think of him as one of the gentlest most compassionate people she knows.

“ There’s something I actually need to ask from you guys,” Jughead says abruptly, trying to keep his casual demeanour unchanged but Betty can tell from the slight hunching of his shoulders and the whitening of his knuckles how tense he is.

“ Anything Jug.” Archie says nonchalantly.

“ The garden at the back, I was thinking if I could use it as a vegetable garden of sorts. I’d pay rent of course and you’d be welcome to the produce and I’d be doing all the work myself so it’s not like you’d be bothered-“

“ Jug!” Archie laughs out,” Of course you can use it. As long as Betty’s ok with it.”

“ Of course!” Betty says smiling,” I would never say no to an offer for home grown veggies.”

“ Thanks guys.” Jughead says as his tense face breaks out into a grin.

******

Archie gets a job that pays really well in the third year of their marriage. It pays well and asks a lot in return.

“ You’ll always be travelling.” Betty says trying to keep the rising hysteria at bay. She’s just found out she’s pregnant again and she tries to think her nausea is from morning sickness and not her husband’s impending departure. He’d been so good with her the first time and now she’ll be all alone with a demanding two year old and a growing baby inside her.

“ You won’t be alone Betts,” Archie says, as if he can read her thoughts, in a complacent tone that’s already a little distant, like he’s really thinking about how many shirts he’ll need for a two week work trip, the first of many to come. “ My dad will be here and Jughead’s just around the corner.”

He’s not my husband, she wants to retort, this isn’t his responsibility. Or Fred’s.

“ I know it’s hard Betty, but we need this money sweetheart. Think about the girls.”

In the end that is what she tells herself- that it’s all for the best. They’re a growing family. They need the money. It’ll be fine

******

It’s not fine. 

The constant traveling leaves Archie feeling tired and cranky. Her pregnancy doesn’t proceed as easily as the first one either.

There are some complications near the end of the second trimester and the gynaecologist tells them to avoid intercourse as much as possible. Archie reassures the doctor they’ll be careful.

No problem there, she thinks resentfully.

Between Archie’s constant travelling and her pregnancy difficulties their sex life has become nearly non existent. 

“ Don’t worry Betty,” Archie tries to soothe her in his embrace. He promises to take some time off.

His boss gives him a two week leave from his travelling duties and Betty is torn between relief and guilt every time she looks at him. He’s back to being the warm loving husband but sometimes he feels a little distant and lost and she can’t help thinking why.

Three days after Archie leaves again Betty goes into preterm labour. She wakes up at one am to severe abdominal cramps and bloody vaginal discharge. She calls Archie in a panic trying to keep the bile from rising in her throat. He doesn’t pick up and she realizes it’s no use anyway since he’s an eight hour drive away. Before she can second guess herself she dials Jughead’s number.

“ Hello?” Jughead rasps out, voice gravelly from sleep but she can tell from his tone he’s alert and already wide awake,” Is everything ok?”

The concerned quality of his voice tips her over the edge and she’s sobbing hysterically in the phone before she can stop herself.

“ Fuck!” Jughead curses out,” hold on Betty, I’ll be there in a minute!”

When he finally stumbles in, looking dishevelled and panicked she’s standing at the foot of the stairs hugging her swollen belly as tears continue to fall.

“ My water just broke!” she sobs out.

“ Shit!” Jughead exclaims and before she knows it she’s being ushered by him towards his car as he calls Fred to pick up Alison and then dials Archie . It doesn’t connect and Jughead leaves a voicemail telling him what’s happened and to take the first flight home.

The contractions become unbearable on the way to the hospital and Jughead grasps her hand tightly trying to soothe her through the agony of it.

“Archie,” she cries softly,” I need Archie.”

“He’ll be here,” he says, voice desperate yet strangely gentle, “ he’ll be here in no time I promise.”

She lets the low timber of his voice lull her till the next contraction hits but by that time they’ve reached the hospital.

Her daughter is born at six am by c section at thirty two weeks of gestation. She has blonde hair and blue eyes just like her mother and sister. By the time Betty recovers from the effect of the anaesthesia she’s already been shifted to the NICU where she’ll be kept for the next month or so.

And her husband is lying dead in a ditch unknown to them all after falling asleep while driving due to pure exhaustion.

******

Betty learns the hard way that grieving requires both time and peace of mind, the luxury of which a newly widowed mother of two little children doesn’t have. The first few days after Archie’s death pass in a blur of pure grief, exhaustion and disbelief as she finds herself flitting from the hospital to the house going crazy from worrying over her little baby girl and the toddler who is suddenly one parent less. She has absolutely no idea who plans the funeral, only that she finds herself and her little daughter dressed in black while they bury her husband in the cold hard ground. Her mother is on hospital duty with the baby so she at least gets to attend the service and she wonders despairingly if that’s something she should be grateful for.

Alice moves in with her for a few weeks and takes over the management of the house. Fred and Mary also help out as much as they can. Mary’s moved back to Riverdale, temporarily at least till the baby is ready to be discharged from the hospital. She’s always gotten along well with her mother in law and having her here in the aftermath of the tragedy they’ve both suffered from, is truly a blessing.

Jughead also pitches in as much as possible. He’d started work on his cafe, reconstructing some parts and renovating others but he’s put a stall to all that in the wake of Archie’s death. Betty’s known loss all her life and something about Jughead’s quiet desperate grief tells her he’s known loss all his life too.

There are some things that are too painful to be shared with Archie’s parents and that is where she finds solace in his company.

Time passes. It speeds up and slows down at its own whims but it passes nonetheless.

On Archie’s first death anniversary Fred, Jughead and FP come over with a carton of albums, pizza and beer. She’s gotten to know FP quite well since Archie’s death. The older Jones had made an effort to reconnect with Fred and put aside their differences in the face of the latter’s tragic loss of a beloved son. Whatever issues they had seem to have been resolved and it makes her happy Fred’s found one of his best friends again.

Alison settles down with FP to watch frozen for the millionth time as Jughead sets the table. They eat pizza and drink beer and Betty and Fred cry themselves stupid as the baby sits perched on her chair happily gurgling away, completely oblivious to her mother’s or grand father’s grief. Then they watch all the albums and the home made videos of Archie as an infant and toddler . Little Jughead features in some of them and Jughead shakes with embarrassed laughter when Fred and FP poke fun at him.

The girls both pass out sometime around eight and Fred asks Betty of he can tuck them in. She feels so blessed that he’s around for his grand daughters. She can only imagine what it must be like for him to lose his only child, and it must afford him some degree of comfort to be able to watch his little girls grow and play a part in their lives.

FP leaves at ten, but the rest of them stay up talking deep into the night. Fred passes out sometime around mid night, snoring gently sandwiched between them as they continue to whisper across him.

“ I cant believe it’s been one year already.” Jughead says abruptly and a slight tremor betrays his voice.

“ Yeah,” Betty whispers, lips trembling and her eyes feel wet again as she wraps her arms around her knees.

“ It’s so abysmal. Just-such a complete waste for him to go like that.”

Betty doesn’t say anything but her tears start falling rapidly.

“We used to talk about it sometimes,” Jughead says softly,”- dying. I think both of us were pretty certain I was going to go first. I made him promise not to write Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third on my tombstone.”

Amidst her crying, Betty snorts and just like that her heart feels lighter.

“ I’m glad you’re here Jug.” She whispers softly, holding out her hand to him.

He takes it and grasps it tightly.

“ I’m glad too.” He says.

******

Archie’s life insurance gives her enough time to figure out what she needs to do about money. She puts away half of it in an account she’s set up for the girls’ college fund. The other half is enough to temporarily get her by till she can find work. 

She has no kind of working experience whatsoever. This leaves her with very limited options. 

“ Unless”, Jughead muses thoughtfully chewing at the tip of the pencil he’s jotting down ideas with,” you were to start your own business.”

They’re sitting in Fred’s kitchen with journals in their hands and newspapers highlighted and scattered all over the table. Fred’s making lasagne and bends every now and then to check on it, as it simmers in the oven.

Betty looks at Jughead incredulously,” I can’t run a business. What would I even do. I don’t know shit about anything.”

“ The trick is to start small. You start small and take it up from there.” He continues as if he’s not even listening to her.

“ Jughead!” She tries again exasperated,” what would I even do?”

“ Cook of course.”

“ Cook? You mean start up a restaurant.” Fred inquires, taking out the dish from the oven.

“ No Fred, I mean like a small scale home based catering business. There’s nothing like it in Riverdale. I have my hands full with the restaurant and turn down requests for event catering all the time. People want something less commercial, more personal for- say birthdays and picnics or bridal showers. That’s your market.”

Betty perks up a little and looks at Fred. He nods at her.

“ How do I know it’ll work. What if I make this investment and it doesn’t take off.”

“ It will.” Jughead replies cheerfully shovelling mouthfuls of steaming hot lasagne at a ridiculously fast pace as Fred takes a seat next to him.

“ How can you be so sure?” She asks feeling a little irritated with how confident he seems.

“ Because Betty dearest,” Jughead says easily,” apart from myself and Pop, you are the only person in all of Riverdale whose cooking I truly enjoy.”

“ Hey!” Fred protests swatting him on the head,” You’re eating food at my table!”

“ Sorry Fred,” Jughead grins and winks at her across the table as her own smile blooms. “ The lasagne’s really good!”

******

It’s hard. Not just the work but the constant stress. She has enough money for making a moderate sized investment but she learns it’s not just about the money. There are things like permits and liability insurance and business structure to be dealt with before she can even think about a menu. 

Having Jughead already in the food business and always helping out is a huge bonus but it still overwhelms her sometimes. Fred constantly pushes her and strangely enough this is something that her mother not only hugely supports but also helps out with. Alice takes over the marketing for her little business and Betty is impressed at how well she does it. Even FP helps out by offering up his rickety old truck for delivery purposes. 

“ It’s old but dependable.” He says as he drops off the keys at her place after parking it in the garage.

“ It’s really kind of you FP. I’m still worried you’re being too generous. You’re sure about this?” Betty asks for what feels like the hundredth time as she pours him a cup of coffee.

“ Of course. I hardly use that thing. The bike’s all I need.”

Betty feels the sudden prickling of tears and simply gets up and hugs FP before she can make a scene. FP seems to be as uncomfortable with the hug as any potential tears may have made him and pats her awkwardly on th back.

“ You’re a good kid Betty,” he says gruffly,” I’m glad to help out any way I can. I miss that boy a lot and I’d want to make sure I was there for his little family.” 

Betty nods, red-nosed and teary eyed and he leaves soon after finishing his coffee. 

The actual menu is something she goes back to Jughead for. There are a million ideas about what she wants to work with but Jughead has been adamant about the fact that she needs to start small.

Most days she drops off the girls to school and then takes her lap top to Jughead’s restaurant so that he can guide her on how to proceed even if he’s working.

His place has steadily gained popularity in the last eight months since it’s opening and Betty feels so proud of his greatly deserved success. It has a quirky laidback charm to it, much like the owner she thinks. She loves the way he’s set up his kitchen, warm and open and inviting but clean-cut in it’s modern geometrical design. He’s told her she can come visit him there anytime and it feels like a privilege to watch him while he’s cooking and in his element.

They work on such different principles in the kitchen. She’s all about organized recipes and meticulous measurements. He’s all about intuition and dramatic flair. It seems like a risky approach for someone running a business on his scale but judging from the reviews he’s beginning to get it works in his favour just fine.

At the end of the day however, she thinks, it’s all about their shared love for cooking.

******

In the third year since Archie’s death, two months after her twenty seventh birthday, Reggie Mantle, Archie and Jughead’s common friend from school (although Jughead still considers him as more of an acquaintance despite Reggie’s multiple attempts to bro-force him otherwise) gets married to a New Yorker. 

They get invited to the wedding and Betty is star struck by the bride. Her name is Veronica and she is the perfect specimen of a Park Avenue princess if ever there was one. Or so Betty thinks.

Veronica Lodge however turns out to be a completely different species. Betty has never met a woman who is quite as assertive without being obnoxious. She has an excess of everything: money, class, charm, sophistication and a steely resolve to become Betty’s best friend who according to Veronica, can bake cupcakes that rival her beloved Magnolia’s.

Strangely enough both of them find common ground in the fact that they’ve never had close female friendships. The women in Betty’s life, namely her mother and sister have always been supportive but in a slightly controlling, overly protective manner. And as much as Betty loves Mary, she’s never really been around that much since her second marriage to a hot shot lawyer in Chicago.

Veronica on the other hand is freely available, completely non judgemental and far too fun loving for her own good and before Betty knows it they really are best friends. 

Jughead doesn’t take to Veronica immediately and Betty can’t help comparing how he’d been with her like that in the start as well, although Jughead’s resentment for Veronica mainly seems to stem from the fact that Reggie for some inexplicable reason has started hanging out with him more.

“ He thinks it’s only natural that we hang out more since Veronica’s always with you. He’s always turning up uninvited when I need to work.” He grumbles irritably while working in the garden that he still uses for his vegetables.

Betty giggles. She’s supervising her girls who are hard at ‘work’ in the mini vegetable patches that Jughead had made for them next to his own. Alison is digging the soil and making a mess whereas Libby having lost interest is now chasing a poor fat beetle.

“ You’re such a workaholic,” she counters as he glares at her,” Reggie’s a goof ball but he’s your friend Jug, as much as you like to deny it. Besides he’s probably one of your biggest customers because of Ronnie. I think you’ll have to teach her how to cook if you want to really get rid of him.”

“ Yeah that’ll be the day.” He grunts and a bead of sweat rolls down his forehead as he picks up his gardening tools to put away. A flush creeps up her neck as he turns and she can see the well defined muscle of his back, thanks to the threadbare sweat soaked shirt he’s wearing. Her stomach does a funny little flip that has her everting her eyes immediately while her mind provides her with the simple fact that he’s ridiculously hot.

“ I’ll be inside if you need me Jug.” She says feeling flustered and uncomfortable suddenly. He doesn’t notice anything and absentmindedly nods. It’s not like her to leave the girls alone to their antics but she needs to be somewhere away from him right now.

Inside the cool serenity of her kitchen she drinks a chilled glass of water and wills herself to calm down. These intrusive, wilful thoughts are dangerous. They disturb the quiet routine she has finally carved out for herself. There’s a little order for a picnic of fifteen she needs to get started on and there’s no better way to distract herself.

The rest of her afternoon passes peacefully, lulled by the sounds and smells that always accompany her preparations for an order. And if every now and then she can hear the sound of Jughead’s quiet laugh as he helps the girls outside, she refuses to acknowledge it as anything other than a friend’s laugh.

******

For her 31st birthday Veronica surprises her with a trip to New York. She’s baking a fresh batch of brownies for a birthday party when Veronica hijacks her from the kitchen and literally forces her in the car waiting outside.

“ They’ll burn!” Betty wails as Veronica settles comfortably In her seat and clicks the seat belt in place.

“ No they won’t,” she replies breezily,” Smithers has been left with strict instructions regarding the birthday delivery today and the girls are having a sleep over at Fred’s because Mary is here for the weekend. Everything has been planned out. Now all you have to do is relax and enjoy yourself.”

Betty gapes at her for a minute and then shakes her head, nestling in the comfort of the luxurious leather seat,” Whatever did I do to deserve you Veronica lodge.”

They have a blast. New York is Veronica’s place. She knows it like the back of her hand and Betty is treated to the best of everything. It’s a day full of shopping and laughter and delicious food. 

They finally make it back to the penthouse Veronica’s parents own, loaded with shopping bags and finally ready to indulge in some of the comforts the luxurious residence affords. They change into comfy pyjamas and settle in front of the huge LED with a tub of ice cream.

Betty’s in no mood to actually watch a movie so they flick through channels lazily while eating the cookie dough ice cream directly from the tub.

“ This was the best birthday ever Ronnie.” Betty says sighing happily as she licks her spoon clean. Everything inside her feels warm and fuzzy and loose, probably as a result of the bubbly champagne she had with her dinner.

“ Stick with me Betty dearest and it may not be your last.” Veronica grins at her then settling back against the sofa she puts her spoon away carefully so as not to stain the plush white carpet. Then she turns to Betty and says,” Can I ask you something?” 

“ Sure,” Betty replies nonchalantly, trying to keep her voice normal although she’s already tensing up at the thought of where she thinks this conversation is headed.

“ Why don’t you give dating another chance?”

Betty sighs closing her eyes. They’ve touched on this topic before and each time she has somehow managed to satisfy Veronica and avoid her attempts at setting her up with a number of ‘eligible bachelors’. But she has a feeling this is not one of those times.

“ I don’t know,” she mutters,” the whole idea just terrifies me somehow.”

“ Why?” asks Veronica incredulously.

Betty shrugs,” It just feels like too much of a risk. I’d hate for the girls to get attached to someone and then watch him walk away because it didn’t work out between us. I don’t ever want to give them that kind of insecurity.”

“ Betty,” Veronica says gently,” you can’t just spend your life calculating risks. The girls are surrounded by people who adore them. They’ll always have that.”

“ Yeah I guess.” She says, tone non committal. She sighs again and puts the lid back on the ice cream tub as she sits up a little. Veronica picks up a magazine flicking through it, apparently unable to come up with anything else to say on the subject.

“ Hey can I tell you something?” Betty says suddenly and her friend looks up.

“ Of course.” 

“ Ok so...sometimes- not a lot, God knows I don’t get the time- but well sometimes I think about what it would be like if he hadn’t died you know-“

“ Ok..” Veronica says looking at her expectantly.

“ Ok so there’s this one version where we’re the perfect little family with the perfect house and the perfect garden and the perfect everything, right?“ 

“ Right.”

“ And then there’s this other version which isn’t picture perfect and we don’t work out.”

“ What do you mean?” 

“ I mean we don’t end up together. We get divorced or separated- it’s always friendly between us and we’re always a team for the girls’ sake- just not together.”

“ Ok..” Veronica says a little unsurely,” but that’s all speculation Betty. From what I know of you, you’d have made your marriage work and would probably be living the perfect version of it.”

“ Yeah,” Betty replies but it’s hard to keep the tremor out of her voice,” It’s just, the more time passes the harder it is to remember why-“ she stops abruptly.

“ To remember why you loved him in the first place?” Veronica finishes her question in a soft voice.

Betty nods,“ I’m a terrible person aren’t I”

“ No.”.

“ Yes I am. Oh my God. I’m terrible. I can’t believe I said all that out loud!”

“ Betty,” Veronica scolds gently,” stop feeling guilty for having all these thoughts and feelings!”

“ But I do feel guilty.” She says, voice low and Veronica doesn’t interrupt her this time, her lovely brown eyes turning soft with understanding somehow.“ I just have so much guilt because-,well he was gone so suddenly and there I was with a little baby that barely made it alive by the end of each day and Alison was so cranky all the time. And when everything settled down I just got caught up in the here and the now of it- you know. It’s like I truly never got the time to grieve him. He just became a memory so easily. And I was content and happy just being there for the girls I hardly ever got to miss him. It feels like I robbed him of that grief. What kind of true love is that?”

Veronica smiles a little sadly and says,” Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe you guys were never really as in love with each other as you thought.”

Betty gapes at her and shakes her head,” That just makes it sad then.”

“ Not the way I see it.” Veronica interjects,” I don’t mean to offend you Bettykins but I have way more experience than you in the mysteries of love and lust and let me tell you no two partners are ever the same. You can spend your whole life thinking you’ve seen it all and then have your world turned upside down when the next person walks in.”

“ So what are you saying? That I married the wrong guy and missed out on something?” 

“ No I’m saying you married a wonderful guy and had a few lovely years with him but your heart healed over time because that love never devastated you in the first place.”

Betty scoffs,” That makes me feel like even more of a bitch somehow.”

Veronica giggles but sobers up when Betty gives her a pained look.

“ Ok, ok sorry...what I mean is that you loved Archie but he wasn’t your soul mate. The heart has such a huge capacity to love and you have a tendency to settle for things B. It may have felt like enough when you guys were together but it’s been almost seven years now. I think it’s time you gave love another chance.”

Betty closes her eyes, sinking in to the comfort of the soft cushions again, feeling too tired to get up and walk to her allotted bed room,” I don’t know Veronica, I just turned thirty one. Seems like a really long time to still be waiting for my soul-mate.”

She senses her friend lie down next to her on the carpet and scoot closer, gently brushing away a stray lock of hair from her face. “ Well maybe he’s just around the corner waiting for a cue.”

“ Whatever you say Ron,” Betty grumbles yawning,” If you ever meet him you tell him I’m giving out all the fucking cues as of now.”

Veronica’s giggle is bubblier this time, thicker, full of mischief.

“ Oh I will Betty baby, I will.”

******

Veronica sets her up with a man named Dan from her gym as part of a project she names “ help get Betty laid and find her soulmate” ( she thinks it’s hilarious that her slogan sort of rhymes much to Betty’s bemused exasperation).

Dan however turns out to be as bland as his name. Or maybe she just doesn’t have the energy to actually pay attention to what he’s droning on and on about as they eat their dinner in a nice Italian restaurant.

Suddenly it feels like the most exhausting ordeal trying to get to know someone who can’t be bothered to ask anything about her. She’s had enough. She’s not doing it.

“ Dan,” Betty says holding up a finger and Dan looks up startled ( almost like he’d forgotten she was there),” I don’t think I’m interested in pursuing this with you.”

It’s the rudest she’s ever been to someone but she can’t bring herself to give two fucks about it

To his credit Dan still pays for dinner and drives her home. They shake hands at the door and part ways and she sighs with relief as he drives away. Inside a light is on in the kitchen and she can hear the muted hum of voices in the living room.

It’s dark there and a kids movie is still playing on the television, volume low. Her eyes are fixed however on the couch where Jughead is sprawled out, fast asleep with Libby sprawled out on top of him, her mouth open, dribbling spit all over his shirt while Alison lies asleep on the floor her head resting on one of the neat little floor cushions, Jughead’s hand resting softly on her head.

It’s such a domestic picture it steals her breath and makes her heart ache in the strangest way.

She stands there just staring at the three of them, committing this picture to memory until she realizes it’s nearly eleven and she needs to wake up Jughead. She walks up to him and bends, shaking him gently. He jerks awake looking disoriented until his eyes focus on her.

“ Hey,” he rasps out,” you’re back.”

“ Yeah.” She slowly disentangles her daughter from his body, cooing softy when Libby whimpers in her sleep and hoists her up. Jughead sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes as she carries Libby upstairs to the girls’ bedroom. She tucks her in and turns around as Jughead comes in with Alison fast asleep in his arms.

“ I was just coming to get her-“

“ S’ok..” he yawns, tucking Alison in and her heart gives another strange lurch.

Downstairs she turns off the television and picks up the dirty plates. She’s putting them in the sink to wash later when Jughead joins her.

“ Sorry I meant to clear up before you got home. I don’t even remember when I passed out.” His hair is still rumpled from sleep and he’s looking far too cute to be standing in her kitchen at this hour. She shakes her head a little trying to think straight.

“ It’s fine. You want me to fix you something to eat?”

“ Nah. I was force fed a year’s worth of coco puffs so I’m good.”

She giggles as he grabs his jacket from the hook rack.

“ How’d the date go?” He asks abruptly, tone nonchalant but she can tell immediately that he’d been building up to that question, the way the sleepy quality of his voice is suddenly so much more alert.

She grimaces.” It was blah.”

“ Blah?”

“ Yeah. I can’t really think of another word to describe it. It was a pretty mutual reaction so I think I won’t be hearing from Dan again.”

“ Oh.”

She’s not too sure because it’s dark in the kitchen but his expression looks smug and she’s unsure what to make of that. 

“ Well I better get going.”

“ Yeah. Thanks again for watching the girls Jug.”

“ No problem. Goodnight Betts.”

“ Goodnight.” Betty says and he’s gone closing the door behind him gently. She crosses over to the window after turning off the light, drawing back the curtain cautiously so as not to make a sudden movement. He’s walking with his head bowed down and she watches him walk all the way down the block, wondering if he’ll look back ( he doesn’t) till he disappears from sight and a small wistful sigh escapes her. She bolts the door wearily and finally makes her way upstairs to her bedroom after checking on the girls once more.

It takes all of five minutes to get ready for bed and she sinks into the mattress ready to sleep off the disappointment of her date but sleep won’t come. She lies there feeling restless and frustrated, completely awake. She’ll never admit it to her friend but she had been sort of excited about this whole thing with Dan. And now all she’s left with is a bad taste in her mouth.

She picks up her phone from the side table and scrolls through her social media trying to distract herself. It’s the usual stuff and she puts it away again after setting an alarm for the morning.

Betty huffs in annoyance at herself and Veronica and for some inexplicable reason Jughead. There’s a soft breeze coming in through the window and the moonlight throws a gentle glow on everything it’s touching. She lets herself be lulled by the play of the light and shadows on her wall as her fingers trace soft slow circles on the smooth skin of her stomach and then finally reach for the waist band of her pyjama shorts. 

It takes a little while to get there and when she comes the release feels sweet but edged with guilt. She shuts her eyes tightly and tries to rid herself of the image of icy blue eyes and long elegant fingers.

******

Two weeks since her disastrous date ( and the events that followed) she’s running late for Alison’s PTA on a Tuesday. Her car had been having some issues and she’d taken it to the work shop to have it looked up and decided to walk the rest of the way to the school. But then her heels had broken mid walk so now she not only has to deal with a broken shoe but also a large coffee stain down the front of her blouse thanks to the ill timed sip she had attempted to take the minute her shoes gave way. 

She’s sitting now in the corridor outside Alison’s class room trying desperately to fix her shoe with some mod podge. The coffee stain has been temporarily dealt with by rearranging the scarf she’d accessorized her blouse with, in the hopes of looking like a sophisticated mother of two.

“ I don’t think that’s working.” A man behind her says.

She turns around startled to come face to face with an attractive looking man who looks to be in his late thirties. He’s nicely dressed in a button down and slacks and looks every bit the smart parent.

“ Yeah-no-I guess not,” Betty says a little sheepishly,” It’s my turn next and I’m going to walk in there looking like such a loser.” 

“ You have a kid in the third grade?” he asks looking surprised. She’s flattered by the note of admiration in his voice and then slightly disturbed by how desperate she sounds in her own head.

“ Yeah,” she says anyway, holding out her hand, smile plastered on her face,” I’m Elizabeth Cooper, Alison’s mom.”

“ Dr Mark Curran.” He says shaking her hand firmly,” I’m Dennis’s dad. The new kid. We just moved here.”

“ Oh right,” Betty says excitedly,” Alison’s really good friends with your son.”

“ That’s good to know,” he remarks,” I’ve been really worried about him with the move and th-“

“ Miss Elizabeth Cooper!” the TA calls out, opening the classroom door.

“ Oh- that’s my cue...I better run.” Betty says and Mark nods.

“ It was great meeting you Elizabeth “

“ Yeah you too!”

The meeting with the teacher goes great. Alison is pretty much top of her class except for math where she’s been struggling a little. Betty promises to help out as much as she can at home and leaves the classroom in high spirits.

To say she is surprised to see Mark still waiting for her a good twenty minutes later is an understatement. He grins at her holding out a tube of super glue.

“ I think this might just do the trick.” He says and Betty bursts out laughing.

They end up walking to a near by coffee shop and talking for almost an hour as Mark tries to fix her shoe with the superglue. By the time she gets up to leave Betty has found out that Mark is a dentist who recently moved here after getting divorced, following a long and painful separation. Betty on her part has told him she’s a widow with two girls and a home based catering business. They exchange numbers and Betty promises to keep him in the loop regarding all school related activities.

She comes home to find three text messages from Mark. The first one is a text asking her out on a date. The second one is an apology that states how sorry he is he didn’t ask her directly and that he’d felt a little nervous. The third one is another apology asking her to forgive him if hr’s overstepped and requesting if they can still be friends. She finds herself overwhelmed by his rather straightforward approach but also flattered again. The tone of his apologies is so sincere that it makes her smile.

She thinks about the rather treacherous route her thoughts have been taking in regard to a certain dark haired someone lately. Going out on a date with Mark may not be such a bad idea. She had liked him from the little she’s learned about him.

She finds herself with a date on Friday with a very charming dentist.

******

Betty feels infinitely grateful towards Dan in the next few days for giving her one warm up date, no matter how boring, after such a long time. Otherwise she would have been a mess of nerves.

She goes shopping for a dress on Thursday and ends up buying something she usually steers clear of. It’s a bright red knee length chiffon dress that looks modest but is completely backless with an enticing string of pearls holding the neck together at the back. 

She also gets her hair trimmed and a much needed manicure and the pearly peach nail polish the ladies at the salon give her puts her in a great mood. She’s all set for tomorrow. Her mother promised to watch the girls and there are no deliveries to be made till Sunday so she has all the time in the world. Now all she has to do is hope everything goes according to plan.

It doesn’t. 

Of course it doesn’t, she thinks wearily as she tells her mom it’s ok if she can’t make it, over the phone on Friday afternoon. Her step dad had sprained his back while fixing a leak in the bathroom and now Alice is under house arrest for the next three days which means no babysitter.

She has two options now, since Fred just had dental surgery and is resting. Of her two options the former is bound to be out of town and the latter she is bound not to call. Still, she dials Veronica hoping against hope she’s back.

“ Can’t you post pone till tomorrow!” Her best friend pleads on the phone,” I’d have cancelled but I promised my mom I’d go with her to the baby shower and I can’t back out now.”

“ No, no don’t cancel,” she says immediately,” but I can’t post pone either. Mark called this morning to reconfirm and he has dinner reservations for tonight.”

“ Damn. I’m so sorry babe. I can’t believe I’m not there for you when you’re finally going to get some.”

“ Yeah I don’t see that happening with the current situation-“

“-wait what about Jughead! Can’t you call him over?”

She tries to pass off the sudden flare of anxiety in her gut as a result of the predicament she’s faced with and nothing else as she replies in a small voice,” Um- you know what-yeah-I’ll just ask Jug. Thanks Ronnie. Have fun at the baby shower.”

They exchange good byes and Betty hangs up feeling disappointed. It’s almost four but she procrastinates for another two hours before she finally comes to term with the fact that she needs to call Jughead if she still wants to go on this date.

He picks up on the fourth ring just as she’s about to chicken out.

“ Hey Betts, what’s up?” His voice over the muted din of voices, is the same quality of concerned that’s always there.

She can hear the chink of glasses and clatter of plates. He’s probably busy with the dinner rush already, getting everything prepped up. She feels guilty even thinking about asking him for this favour but then the red dress and the carefully planned out date comes to mind. This is something she’s done for herself after so long and it’ll all be in vain if she backs out now.

“ Hey,” she says still a little hesitant,” is this a bad time?”

“ Not at all.” Jughead replies easily.

“ Ok so I know this is last minute and it’s totally fine if you say no-“

“ Betty-“

“ No Jug, I know it’s terrible timing but my mom had an emergency and I had plans for tonight and I don’t want to cancel now-“

“-when do you want me over-“ he cuts her off mid-ramble.

“ I- around eight thirtyish. It’s fine if you say no Jug I can-“

“ I’ll be there.” He says with an exasperated laugh and she can’t help the little shiver that sound sends down her spine.

“ You’re sure? I know you have a full house on Fridays and I feel horrible imposing-“

“ Betty!” Jughead cuts her off again,” It’s fine. And please don’t work yourself up to a heart attack before I get there!”

It’s only after she’s hung up that she realizes she hasn’t actually told him she’s going out on another date. Her anxiety prickles again but she forces herself to think about other things at hand. Like the fact that she has less than ninety minutes to get ready.

She’d already shaved her legs yesterday so she just needs to take a quick shower. It takes her ten minutes to be scrubbed and squeaky clean and she wraps her hair in a towel and dries herself with another, putting on copious amounts of body moisturiser once she’s done. Her hair and make up take another thirty minutes and she likes the soft loose curls that a little blow drying helps attain. Her dress looks nice and she’s happy with the over all look. She’s trying to find the strappy black heels she’d decided to wear when the bell rings.

She gets her shoes and picks out a cardigan and rushes downstairs barefoot, calling out to the girls who are taking a bath together in the tub.

“ Uncle Jug’s here girls! I want you down in five minutes!”

“ Ok!” they yell in unison and she can hear them scrambling, probably racing each other out of the bath.

Jughead’s carrying a pizza box balanced in one hand and a stack of CDs in the other when she opens the door.

He stares at her open mouthed as she steps back to let him in and let’s out a low whistle. Her heart slams inexplicably against her rib cage.

“ Damn Betts...what’s the occasion?”

“ Um-date night.”

“ I thought you said it didn’t work out with that guy? Dan was it?”

“ Yeah- no, no that didn’t work out. No this is someone else.”

“ Huh,” Jughead says looking startled in a way that makes the heat creep up her neck,” sure got them lined up Cooper.”

Betty clears her throat because her mouth feels far too dry somehow,” I actually met Mark at Ali’s PTA. He’s a dentist. In fact he’s the same dentist Fred’s getting his treatment from.”

Jughead nods but other than that pretty much looks like he’s at a complete loss for words. She turns around to take out plates from the top shelf. Before she can reach for them on her tip toes she senses him move behind her and reach out to open the shelf. His breath is hot on the skin of her back and makes her super aware of the fact that she’s wearing a backless dress. He steps back immediately as she lowers the plates and mutters a breathless thank you.

He’s staring out of the window, jaw slightly tense when she turns back to face him.

“ I’ll be back around 10:30.” Betty says softly,” let me know in case you need me to be get back before that.”

“ Sure.”

“ Thanks again Jug.”

“ No problem.”

He’s still looking out of the window when a car honks loud and jarring, and she remembers she had explicitly instructed Mark not to ring the bell and that she’d meet him outside.

“ I think that’s your ride.” Jughead says finally looking back at her, tone clipped.

“ Yeah-I guess I better-“

“ Yeah.”

She puts on her cardigan and heels while he continues to watch her with an unreadable expression on his face and she feels both nervous and breathless for a reason that has nothing to do with the man waiting outside in his car.

“ Goodbye Jug.” She says and is nearly out the door when he calls her name. She looks back at him and he simply says,” You look good. I meant to tell you before.”

“ Oh,” she swallows, nervous fluttering butterflies back in her throat,” thanks.”

The date to be fair is lovely. Mark is charming and attentive. He makes her laugh with funny stories from work and seems completely absorbed when she talks about her own business and the girls. 

But her mind keeps wandering back unbidden to Jughead. About how tense he’d looked staring at her. Like the broody intense man she had first met. 

She doesn’t know what to make of the way she’d felt under his scrutinising stare. She doesn’t know what to make of the heat that his breath on her skin had ignited or how invigorating it had felt.

She doesn’t know what to make of the sweet ache between her legs every time she thinks of the strained way he’d said,” you look good.”

******

She gets her second date with Mark like she’d hoped. And it does nothing to lift her mood as she stands in her kitchen on Sunday afternoon, adding finishing touches to the mini burgers that go with the rest of the high-tea menu she’s delivering in an hour for a ladies get together at one of her client’s house.

She’s been low key fuming since Friday night. It’s entirely stupid and unfair. She had liked Mark. She had really liked Mark. And yet, now that she’s getting a shot at this, it’s the one thing she wants to do least.

This has nothing to do with him, she keeps telling herself, this has nothing to do with Jugh-

No. She’s not going there. She’s not even thinking about it.

Oddly enough it’s all she’s thinking about as she straps the girls in and drives to the address where she’s making the delivery.

It’s all she’s thinking about as she drives to the park afterwards, where Veronica is waiting with smoothies for their weakly stroll in the park as the girls take turns on the swings and later in the sand pit.

“ So how was it?” Veronica asks the minute the girls have gone off, playing at a nearby distance where she can keep an eye on them.

“ Good.” She says shrugging and Veronica arches an eyebrow.

“ Good? That sounds like you had an appointment with him on the dentist chair and not across a dinner table.”

Betty giggles despite her bad mood and pinches her friend,” No it really was good V. He’s a great guy but-I don’t know, something felt missing.” She sighs.” He asked me out again but I just can’t bring myself to say yes.”

“ Then don’t babe. You don’t need to stress out if it’s not what you want.”

“ I know...I was so sure this was going to go somewhere. And now I’m feeling so pissed off. And I can’t help blaming Jughead a little.”

There. She’s said it.

“ What? Why?” Veronica asks surprised clearly not expecting this turn in their conversation.

“ It’s just-“ she breaks off, feeling uncomfortable. 

“ It’s what?” Veronica prompts.

Betty takes a sip of her smoothie, trying to think of a way to phrase what she wants to say.

“ He just gets so weird. All defensive and broody and I don’t know-judgemental? Like he’s judging me for taking this time for myself and going on these dates- it’s annoying as hell.”

Veronica smirks, eyes glinting and tilts her head a little,” Or maybe he’s not being judgemental but just plain old jealous.” 

Betty’s heartbeat immediately goes into overdrive but she ignores it,” That’s ridiculous Ronnie. Why would he feel jealous?”

“ Because,” Veronica says drawing out her words,” that boy has a serious thing for you.”

Betty scoffs, eyes glued on the girls playing in the sand pit, unwilling to look at Veronica and her unnerving stare and the fact that she’s finding it hard to breathe, just thinking about the way he’d looked at her that night.

“ Really V,” she mutters fiddling with her straw,” you keep coming up with the craziest notions. We’re just friends. I’m telling you- he probably thinks it’s his duty to make sure I’m not neglecting the girls or-whatever. Anyway this is just- nothing. Let’s take a walk. I need to think of something else.”

Veronica looks like she wants to say something else but drops the subject when Betty gets up from the bench. They move on to other topics and she relaxes eventually by the time she gets home.

That night, in the gentlest way possible, she lets down Mark who is very disappointed but surprisingly understanding and sweet about it. And later once she’s satisfied they’ve ended things on a friendly note, she lies down and tries not to think about what Veronica had said. 

******

He calls her on Wednesday with some news. 

His sous chef’s mom is sick and she needs a leave for three weeks. And there isn’t a good enough replacement.

“ I’ve got everything covered but the desserts. And I was wondering if-well if you could help out?”

“ Of course Jug.” She says warmly, despite the irritation she’d still been feeling towards him. Nothing matters when he needs her like this. He’s always been her greatest supporter and she’s more than willing to help back.

“ Could you come over later tonight? We can plan out some kind of a schedule so it doesn’t over lap with any of your bookings. I just need some basic things covered.”

“ Sure. Yeah I’ll see you tonight then.”

She hangs up and calls her mom to check on her step dad. He’s doing better thankfully and she hangs up again after a small chat. Her day passes uneventfully and she makes dinner while Alison and Libby do their homework. They eat while she quizzes Alison for a science test and Fred shows up exactly at ten, just as she’s tucked the girls in. 

“ There’s some pudding in the fridge if you’d like.” She tells him as he settles down in front of the t.v,” You make sure to call me if you need anything.”

“ I know the drill Betts. I’m probably gonna call it a night soon. You’ll let yourself in?” Fred usually stays the night in the guest bedroom when he’s babysitting for the girls so she’s not worried about being late.

“ Yeah I’ve got my keys. Thank you so much for turning up on last minute notice, It’s just a block away but I didn’t want to leave the girls alone-“

“-of course sweetheart. You know I’m always up if there’s a chance for those pancakes in the morning.” Fred winks waving her off.

She giggles and kisses him on the cheek,” See you later Fred.”

The walk to Jughead’s restaurant takes only five minutes. He still lives on the top floor in a studio like space that he’s set up for his convenience. 

He’s busy with the dinner rush when she walks in like she’d expected, not really cooking but supervising the chef he’s gotten as a replacement, looking slightly irate and her heart does the same funny skip it’s been doing lately around him but she ignores it steadfastly.

“ Mind waiting upstairs...” He asks looking sideways at the new chef as she walks up to him,” I have a feeling It’ll be at least an hour before I can wind up.”

“ No problem.” She replies easily.” I can draft out a plan meanwhile.”

He hands her the keys and she takes the stairs at the back, showing herself in. The place is neat and minimalistic. There’s a small kitchen opening into the living area and a door leading to the bathroom at the other end. His bed is next to the huge window along with the dresser and a large wardrobe. A number of shelves full of books and various photo frames cover the wall opposite the bed. She’s been here before several times and she likes it.

She’s sitting on the couch, beginning to feel sleepy when the door finally opens and Jughead walks in about an hour later.

“ Hey,” he says dropping a huge set of keys on the kitchen counter,” Sorry it took so long.”

“ That’s ok.” Betty replies,” I worked out a few things. You can take a look. I can make some of the things before hand and you’ll have to let me know what time you’ll be needing me over so I can have Fred or my mom look after the girls.”

“ Actually I was thinking you could just work from home. I’ll be selling all the desserts under your brand name till I can find a proper replacement or Ethel comes back.”

“ Oh right. Well that should make this a lot easier to manage then,” Betty says as he comes to sit next to her on the couch. He looks tired, the bags under his eyes darker and more pronounced than usual.

“ Tough day?” She asks gently, pushing away the hair falling in his eyes. His hair is lovely and she’s never made a secret of how much she admires it, often joking with him about his brand of shampoo and conditioner.

“ Yeah.” He says sighing a little as his eyes close involuntarily at her soft touch.” I’d forgotten how hard it was to supervise people. I really hope Ethel’s mom gets better soon.”

They work together in harmony. Betty’s only reluctant to try out some of the fancier desserts in the menu that she’s never made before but other than that she tells him it won’t be a problem. They calculate the cost of the supplies she’ll be needing for the much larger portions. It takes them almost an hour to work out the details for everything and she’s feeling tired again by the time she shuts her lap top and gets up to leave.

“ You’re absolutely sure this won’t be a burden?” He asks for the hundredth time and she swats him on the arm.

“ I’m sure Jug. There is nothing planned on my journal that I won’t be able to manage with this.”

“ No impromptu dates I need to know about?” He asks, tone faux casual. She knows he means it as a joke but it rubs her the wrong way and it’s hard to mask the irritation in her voice as she replies,” Not that I know of.”

Jughead nods, but it’s back, the same tense energy between them that makes everything feel strained and stretched out. She’d been feeling so at ease with him just now, like she’s always felt and he’s ruined it with his stupid comment.

“ I better get going.” She says wearily and she can tell he’s regretting his choice of words and the obvious fact that he’s made her uncomfortable.

“ Hey, thanks again Betts.” He murmurs softly, gently touching her arm,” this means the world to me.”

Her heart melts. It’s all hot and cold with him these days, she never knows what direction her train of thoughts will take.

“ Come here.” She says holding her arms open for him and he steps into them, hugging her tightly and a little laugh escapes her as she draws back and ruffles his hair and he laughs too.

It happens in a heartbeat. One second he’s laughing with her and the next second she has her lips planted firmly on his. He freezes and she pulls back immediately. Everything is blurring and the sound of the blood rushing in her ears is like a rapid river.

He’s staring at her slack jawed,” Betty what-“

“ I’m so sorry,” she says in a strangled voice, as she jerks back and turns, hands shaking as she reaches for her coat and purse,” I’m such an idiot. I’m such a fucking idiot-“

“ Hey,” he cuts her off trying to grab her hand but she flinches.

“ Shit.” She whispers,“ I need to get out of here. I’m really sorry.” She’s already reaching for the door when he calls out again.

“ Betty please wait.”

He doesn’t make a move to touch her again but something about his tone makes her stop. She’s breathing so harshly it’s hard to think. 

“ Hey it’s ok. It’s just me...It’s ok.” Jughead says gently and spreads his hands out approaching her cautiously like he’s approaching a caged animal. She has the sudden urge to scream, lash out at his constant need to treat her like a delicate porcelain doll. But she let’s him slowly take her in his arms, soothe and comfort her like she’s always let him.

Her breath still comes out in a burst of air and she’s shuddering so he holds her closer still murmuring softly in her ears. She begins to feel a little calm. 

But perhaps it’s a night for madness.

Because instead of pulling back and thanking him from saving her from further embarrassing herself she does the one thing she shouldn’t do. She kisses him again.

Something changes this time. His lips are still unmoving against hers but he grips her elbows tightly holding her in place. She keeps pressing her mouth against his hard unyielding one until it begins to soften. His mouth, when it opens is surprisingly warm and sweet and a soft moan escapes her as he begins to return the pressure of her mouth with progressively increasing passion. 

They stand there for what feels like hours, kissing with a quiet, desperate kind of need that builds and builds. Eventually he pulls back a little, the kisses they share getting softer and slower until it’s just an exchange of breaths between the shared space of their mouths. It’s hard to concentrate on anything other than the sound of their mingled, laboured breathing. Or the heat of him surrounding her.

“ What are we doing Jughead,” she moans into his mouth, drawing back a little, clutching the lapels of his shirt like her life depends on it.

“ You tell me Betty.” He says, touching his forehead to hers.

She shakes her head, closing her eyes and somehow she’s kissing him again, desperate for just a little bit more before she has to put an end to it. He complies just as eagerly and her hands move of their own accord as they slowly start unbuttoning his shirt.

“ Betty..” he says drawing back this time and her fingers pause in their pursuit.

“ Jug-I...” she swallows, trying to talk over the lump in her throat,” I need to-I want...”

He’s quiet when she’s unable to articulate what exactly she wants until he whispers,” I know Betts. Me too.” 

And just like that she knows that he knows what she wants and that he wants it too.

“ This won’t change anything between us?” She asks, voice low against the hollow of his throat,” We’re still us right?”

“ We’re still us.” He says cupping her face softly so that she’s looking up at him and in his face there is everything she needs to feel safe. 

“ Can you- can you lock the door?”

He nods and brushes his nose against hers, then steps back walking slowly towards the door. When he clicks it in place the sound of it is like a dead weight in the pit of her stomach.

She can see him from the periphery of her vision as she starts unbuttoning her shirt, as he stands there first watching her and then slowly reaching for the rest of his own. She takes off her shirt and drops it to the floor and then riding a crescendo of bravery, pushes the skirt off her hips too. He draws in a sharp breath and she finally looks up. Jughead’s eyes are so dark, the blue is almost gone and it sets the blood simmering in her veins. 

He takes off his shirt too and then the vest and everything about him is long and lean and elegant. She’s seen him shirtless before, many times, but this slow removal of clothes, this dance to something that is meant only for her feels sacred and special. He doesn’t break eye contact as he unbuckles his belt and undoes the button on his pants. She sits down on his bed still facing him, feeling too weak in the knees to stand anymore and when he pushes his pants and boxers down she can’t help the whimper that escapes her as his erection springs free.

Her breathing is erratic as she lies down waiting for him to join her on the bed. She’s still wearing her bra and panties because the minute he’d started following her lead and removed his clothes, all her confidence had flown out of the proverbial window and as much as she wants to unclasp her bra ( because this isn’t a fucking romance, this is just two friends helping each other out and it’s not his job to make things easier for her but-but) she can’t bring her hands to move.

He bends over her, hovering with his arms on either side of her face and her legs open to adjust him. That first brush of skin against skin is so intensely pleasurable a small moan slips from her mouth. He kisses her again softly this time, brushing his knuckles along her cheekbones.

“ Hey.” He whispers, nudging her nose with his and it’s a friendly gesture but so damn tender it forms another lump in her throat.

“ Hi.” She says back smiling at him and his eyes crinkle at the edges, the way they do when he’s really happy,” fancy finding you here.”

He kisses her then, wet and open mouthed, sliding his tongue in her mouth, inviting her to tango with his own. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he grinds his hips against hers, the hard length of him creating delicious friction where it matters most. It’s wonderful, the way he kisses her. Like she’s the most precious thing he’s ever touched.

When his hands start roaming over her body and gently pull at the waist band of her panties, she lifts her hips to help him slip them off, and then finally feeling brave once more, arches her back to unclasp her bra and slip it off too.

“ God you’re so beautiful.” Jughead whispers, voice strained and the way his jaw clenches leaves her feeling like a mess of exposed nerve endings.

He bends and kisses her neck, tracing her pulse point to her collar bones, leaving every inch of her skin humming with delight at how perfectly he touches her. He palms her breasts and her breath comes out in a short burst of air as his own breathing becomes laboured. Then he simply takes her nipple into his mouth and suckles and everything seems to black out around her as she whimpers out “ Oh Jug!”

“ I’ve got you baby,” he says softly kissing her breasts and his fingers move over the soft mound of her stomach, the faint scar from her C-section and suddenly her mind is full of a million different insecurities until he touches her right over her clit and her mind stops thinking completely.

His hands are magic. That’s the only coherent thought that comes to mind with what he’s doing to her. Everything is a blur of heat, and pressure and intense sensuality as his fingers curl inside her and touch her deeper with each move, bringing her towards the edge until she’s so turned on, the wetness making an obscenely erotic sound with his ministrations is what topples her over.

He watches her with an awed expression as she comes down, panting, trying desperately to breathe deep enough and there is something in his eyes that makes her feel vulnerable and shy so that she pulls his head down to the valley between her breasts. He licks her sweaty skin and her eyes roll back as one last spasm hits her and makes her toes curl.

When he puts on a condom from a box in the drawer( she’s not going to think about that box) and finally pushes inside of her, the stretch of him is unfamiliar and yet strangely familiar like everything else about him. His breathing is ragged, the colour high on his cheeks as he tries to set a pace that she can match. She’s doing this after so long- there’s a slight burning but the ache of it enhances the pleasure even more somehow. Their movements feel synchronised, the raw push and pull of their bodies and everything seems to be building, building, building up, up, up until she feels everything inside her erupt with a tightening and releasing of muscles and then a free fall into space echoed by the sound of his release as he comes inside her with a guttural groan. She doesn’t know what’s louder, the sound of her heart thundering next to his or the sound of her name as it falls from his lips.

But she does know as they lie there still tangled in each other, boneless and satiated, that she feels safer here than she has felt in years. Like coming home after a long and tiring journey.

******

Her walk of shame, in the middle of the night, as Jughead sleeps in his bed unaware that she’s left his side, frankly feels like a slap on the face.  
Betty’s keeping her demons at bay for the moment because if she let’s herself think about it, she’ll spiral. So she’s not going to think about the fact that she has probably ruined her relationship with the most important person in her life. She can’t.  
Inside her kitchen she sits at the counter and takes her head in her hands, feeling inexplicably like she’s lost in the biggest gamble of her life.

He texts her all day next day. Initially the tone is shy and unsure, like he’s waiting for her to prompt him. She replies back each time with an overly friendly, overly casual tone. He seems to be confused and eventually she ends the conversation by lying that she needs to get started on one of her orders. He sends her one last text that sets her heart beating like crazy

Ok. See you tonight sweetheart.

Sweet heart. He’d called her baby last night ( no don’t think about that she tells herself sharply) And now...

She has absolutely nothing planned for her day to distract her from the building misery at the thought of their confrontation at Fred’s for dinner tonight, where he’s also been invited.

She’s early at Fred’s to help out. This is something he likes to do on a fortnightly basis. Usually FP joins them too but Fred says he’s out of town till Sunday so it’s just them and Jughead.

She can feel her anxiety building as time for dinner and Jughead’s eventual arrival approaches. Alison is busy with a puzzle Fred had gotten her and Libby’s playing with Fred’s chess board.

Her pulse quickens when she hears the dull roar of his motorbike. Fred’s busy with the kids and she escapes in to the kitchen to buy herself some time. It works because as soon as he comes inside Fred calls out to him.

She wipes the sweat off her brow and then wipes her hands on her dress. It feels too hot inside the kitchen suddenly and it’s not like she can avoid him all night. 

“ Hey you.” She says smiling when she walks in to the lounge to find Libby perched on his lap as he reads to her. His eyes catch hers in an instant and for a second it feels like time has stopped. Every single memory from last night floods her mind and her breath catches in her throat at the way he’s looking at her, thinking exactly what she’s thinking from the look on his face.

“ Hey.” He rasps out and that one word is enough to make her feel hotter than it had felt in the kitchen.

“ Come on you two. Everything’s on the table, we better dig in!” Fred calls out and she jerks from her trance. 

“ Come on girls.” She says quietly and is about to follow them when he grasps her arm suddenly.

“ Are you avoiding me.” He asks and there’s a tense expression on his face that she’s never seen before.

“ Of course not.” She says trying to remain casual.

He nods swallowing. Her eyes helplessly follow the movement of his Adam’s apple and then flicker for the tiniest second to his lips.

“ It just- it felt like you were...I wanted to come by earlier today, but I felt like you didn’t want to-“

“ We’ll talk later Jughead.” She says cutting him off and she doesn’t miss the flash of panic on his face before he schools his face to a normal expression.

“ Hey what’s keeping you two?” Fred yells again and this time he brushes past her before she can move.

Dinner at Fred’s has never been more uncomfortable. She tries her hardest to smile until it begins to feel like she’s grimacing and her cheeks hurt. Jughead’s not making it any easier with the intensely heated looks he keeps throwing her way as he talks about this and that with Fred. Alison tells them about one of her teacher’s getting her leg fractured and thankfully that part of the conversation passes smoothly. 

She offers to do the dishes once they’re done hoping Fred will want to play a game of cards or chess with Jughead but apparently her daughters are in the mood for a story so Fred settles down with a book between them leaving Jughead to help her out.

He comes to stand next to her as she’s loading the dish washer and says,” Can we talk now?”

Betty sighs,” About what Jughead?” 

He gapes at her, eyebrows raised but her head’s beginning to throb and she can’t bring herself to respond.

“ What’s going on Betty?” He asks voice low and urgent. She knows he’s desperately trying to get a reaction out of her and it’s killing her, trying to keep up with her nonchalant tone.

“ Nothing’s going on-“

“ -then why are you being like this-“

“ - like what-“

“ -like,” he laughs out a mirthless laugh,” – like you don’t fucking care about what happened.”

“ Of course I care Jug.” She says gently,” We had a wonderful time together.”

“ And-“

“ And nothing Jughead.” She says beginning to feel irritable,” I told you last night. Nothing changes between us.”

“ That’s bull shit.” He curses sharply and she recoils from his tone.

“ I can’t believe you’re being like this. We had a good time together and you’re spoiling everything.”

“ Betty please.” He says quietly pleading with her as he takes her hand and squeezes it. Her heart feels like it’s in her mouth and it’s hard to draw in air when he’s looking at her like that,” You don’t mean it. It wasn’t just casual fun. That’s not what it was.”

“ Yes it was Jug. It meant nothing. I told you it wouldn’t change anything between us.”

He steps back, face dark and closed off suddenly. “ Ok.” He says. “ Ok. Forgive me for thinking it meant something.”

She’s about to retort that he’s just twisting her words when Libby suddenly wails from the bathroom upstairs and Fred calls out if she can check on her. She doesn’t get to come back with a response as she rushes upstairs.

By the time she comes down again he’s gone.

******

Betty marches into his restaurant with her boxes of sweet treats on Saturday, feeling hurt and resentful. He’s been ignoring her calls and texts since Thursday night. At least she’d had the courtesy to reply back even when she was avoiding him. It’s so petty of him to behave like this. 

She walks directly in to the kitchen and finds him in deep talk with his manager. 

“ Can we talk.” She says rather rudely as she almost dumps the boxes with a loud thump on the large stainless steel counter.

“ I’m kind of busy at the moment.” He answers back, and she glares at him.

“ Jughead Jones I need to talk to you right this minute.” Her voice is dangerously low and the manager who is hovering between them clears his throat nervously.

“ I’ll just put these in the refrigerator Mr. Jones.” He says inching towards the counter and that is all the reassurance she needs to take control.

“ let’s go to the balcony,” she says already walking towards the stairs that lead to the second storey and balcony. She doesn’t look back to check if he’s following or not because she knows he’ll have to come now.

Outside she takes a deep breath as he comes to stand next to her, tense energy vibrating between them as he mutters,” You’re impossible.”

“ I’m impossible? You don’t bother picking up your phone or replying to my texts. You’re completely blowing this out of proportion and I’m the one being impossible here?”

He shrugs and it infuriates her further. 

“ Why are we even fighting about this? We had a good time. We helped each other out. It meant so much to me, that we got to have that together.”

“ I thought you said it meant nothing.”

She flushes. He’d put those words in her mouth, pushed her in a corner. It’s unfair to throw them back at her now.

“ I didn’t mean it- “ she grits out and he raises an infuriating eye brow at her.

“ Didn’t you? I thought you made it pretty clear.” He says taking out a cigarette and lighting it. 

“ I didn’t mean it like that Jug- you know I didn’t. What I meant to say was- It was sex Jug, good sex- great sex between two friends. But that was all it was-just plain sex.”

She feels stupid suddenly. Repeating the word sex like a parrot. It’s a comical thought but also completely depressing. And he’s not making any of this easier by staying silent and withdrawn.

“ People do it all the time.” She tries again, pleading and she hates how small her voice sounds. He’s being irrational and stubborn. It’s not such a big deal, why can’t they move past it already. 

“ I know Betty-“ He says, exhaling smoke,”-but we are clearly not those people.”

Betty sighs and closes her eyes. She knows he’s right. She’s never been a casual dater and neither is he. What happened between them wasn’t as simple as she’d hoped. Nothing between them feels simple anymore.

“ You’re right,” she says finally, voice tired,” we’re not.”

He continues to smoke in silence, slightly bent forwards over the railing, looking down and she thinks he’s done for now, happy that he’s proved his point when he quietly asks,” Would it be so bad?”

“ What?”

“ Being with me? Would it be too bad?”

“ Of course not Jughead!” Betty says heart breaking at the very thought that he’d think anything with him could be bad.

“ Then why can’t it be me? Why some guy named Dan or Mark?”

“ Because you’re you!” She cries out grabbing the lapels of his shirt, desperate to make him understand,” You’re Jughead! You’re not a phase. You’re my person-my best friend. I’d be terrified of losing you!”

He takes hold of her hands, pulling them in a grip against his heart,” That would never happen Betts.”

“ You can’t promise that. Look at us at it already and we haven’t even started yet.”

“ You would never lose me,” he repeats forcefully,” I love you too much for that.” 

“ And I love you too Jug. You know that right..”

“ Not the way I do-“ He says quietly, the grip on her hands loosening a little.

“ Jug-“

“ I’m in love with you Betty.” He cuts her off,” I have been for quite some time now.”

Her mouth falls open as she steps back in shock, arms falling limply to her sides. For one dizzying, heart-stopping, wonderful moment only, she thinks, please God let it be true he loves me. 

But this is too much too suddenly. They just had sex and now he’s jumping to proclamations of love. And he didn’t even make the first move. She’d been right there the last seven years. 

The anger that flares up and lines her throat feels foreign and unreasonable but it’s there even though she tries to dampen it as she says in a small voice,” Jug-maybe you’re just confusing this whole thing-“

He doesn’t let her complete her sentence. ” Please don’t patronize me Betty. I’m not a fucking ten year old.”

“ So what- you’ve been in love with me this whole time and you never bothered telling me?” She lashes out and it feels good to let go of that simmering anger.

There’s a flash of hurt across his face, colour high in his cheekbones, that immediately makes her regret her out burst. She doesn’t know what he’s doing to her. She’s going crazy trying to gauge his reactions and he keeps throwing her off.

“ You needed me to be your friend. And that was enough for me until now. But I’ll be damned if I don’t at least try if you’re opening up to the idea of love again.”

There isn’t a response she can come up with that seems appropriate. All she can do is stare at him dumbly as he takes another deep inhale and finally drops his cigarette, stomping it under his foot.

“ I need to get back to the kitchen.” He says finally, not quite meeting her eyes.” I’ll see you around.”

And just like that he’s gone, leaving her too overwhelmed and devastated to even try and call out.

******

On Wednesday, exactly one week since they’ve slept together, Betty makes up her mind.

Or her mind makes up it self. She’s been stubbornly showing up everyday to make her deliveries personally at his restaurant as per their arrangement, willing him to look at her, to talk to her, to come out of the shell he’s receded into. She’s texted him multiple times accusing him of behaving exactly the way she had feared and every single time he’s replied with the same answer-that he needs some space and that he’ll be fine in a couple of days. 

It stings. This gap in communication that hasn’t happened once in the ten years she’s known Jughead. He’s just proving her point she thinks angrily, packing up the cakes and pies and pastries into dainty little boxes and then driving to his place. She’s made up her mind to force him to see how wrong he is about the whole situation and that given their friendship of nearly a decade, one little mistake is something they can breeze over as long as they are honest with each other.

As long as they don’t mix silly notions of ‘ love’ into the whole mess.

She walks in and it’s a little dark inside as she makes her way into the kitchen. He’s not there but one of the junior chefs hard at work in preparation already beckons her towards the refrigerator so he can receive the order from her.

She’s ticking off the quantity of each item on the list when she feels him walk in and she looks up to find him staring at her. In that one fraction of a second, smaller than the gap between two heartbeats, before he realizes she’s caught him staring so he hasn’t yet put up his defences, his face is full of a million emotions: intense longing, reverence, hurt, desire and more than anything hopeless, helpless love. She knows it without a doubt because when their eyes meet, she feels like he’s laid his soul bare at her feet willing her to trample over it and destroy him.

Her heart feels like it’s split open and everything is drowning and before she can move her mouth to make words, he’s gone. 

Her mind makes itself up. She doesn’t know how or why but she realizes it’s exactly what her heart has been telling her too.

She calls him after tucking Alison and Libby in bed and making sure they are fast asleep. Whatever she has to say needs to be said in private. 

When he doesn’t pick up she texts him, imploring him to talk to her. Then she calls him again and he finally picks up.

“ Betty please just let me be,” Jughead says wearily before she even has a chance to say hello.

“ We need to talk Jughead,” she says her tone urgent and desperate.

“ – there’s nothing to talk about Betts,” he sighs,” look I’m just stuck in this headspace that I need to get out of. But I’m ok really, we’re still us Betts, like I promised.”

A Lump forms at the way he says that and it takes all her will power to not start crying.

“ I need you to come over. I have to talk to you Jug.” She repeats, then quietly adds,” please.”

He’s silent at the other end and she thinks he’s cut the call but then he speaks up.

“ Okay. I’ll be there in five.” 

When she opens the door no more than five minutes later, he’s standing there looking defensive and on edge. She moves aside silently and he walks in, not quite meeting her eyes, his body language tense and uncomfortable.

She locks the door and turns around to face him, crossing her arms across her chest for comfort. His face is completely unreadable but his eyes are burning and hot.

“ I’m sorry.” She whispers, strangely claustrophobic under that stare.

“ It’s fine Betty. I told you already-“

“ No I need to apologize,” she says, lips trembling a little,” for trying to play out what happened between us as less than what it really was.”

His eyes immediately lose the hostility in them, turning soft and mellow as his jaw slackens, clearly not expecting this part of her apology and it makes her heart ache when he takes a hesitating step towards her, but she holds up her hand.

“ I need to say this Jug. Before we-“ she pauses, swallowing around the lump in her throat,” I want you to know that- that no one compares to you...those other guys meant nothing. I mean I know that now more than ever since we’ve..”

She pauses again, shaking her head a little, ” I lied when I said it meant nothing between us. I haven’t been with any one in so long Jug, but being with you I know why- nothings ever felt right with anyone else, not since-“

“ I know-“ he says softly and she feels so grateful that he understands, that she doesn’t have to spell it out to him because he knows exactly what she means.

She nods and her eyes begin to feel wet,” I want to be with you-it’s as simple as that. I’ve spent so long avoiding this confrontation before Jug..”

“ You’ve thought about it before?” He asks, his eyes wide with surprise, his face so vulnerable and raw it’s hard not to just grab it and kiss him there and then.

“ Of course I have. But I’ve never allowed to indulge myself because I can’t risk what we have. I can’t have the girls look at us and think they need to pick sides. I would hate it if that happened.”

“ It won’t.” Jughead says immediately, voice sombre, eyes focused on her so intensely.

“ You can’t say that Jug.” She tells him gently,” but I know even if we don’t work out, that you’ll always be there for the girls no matter what. Which is why I think we should keep this between us- it’s just better that way...less complicated at least till I can figure it out.”

He stares at her for the longest time, face closed off and she begins to fear he’s going to refuse her, reject this plea for a discreet relationship because it’s not worth it or-

“ Ok.” He says and her mouth falls open in shock.

“ Ok? Just like that? No ifs no buts-“

“ No.” He sighs and his face isn’t closed off anymore.” I just want to be with you Betty. I’ll take it at whatever cost.” 

“ Ok then.” She swallows and fidgets with the belt of her robe, suddenly shy and completely unsure on how to proceed.“ Do you-do you want to come upstairs?”

“ Right now?” He asks, looking thrown off by this offer and she flushes.

“ I...I mean-you don’t have to-“

“ -of course I want to Betty.” He says and there’s a note of desperation there that makes her feel hot all over.

“ Oh. Right.” She swallows again then holding out her hand for him she repeats shyly,” come with?”

He crosses over to her, finally closing the space between them but instead of simply taking her hand he pulls her in for a hard kiss. It takes her by surprise, the pent up passion and longing in it, the way he moves his mouth on hers and she cups his face trying to return some of her own longing back to him.

“ Fuck.” He breathes pulling back a little for air,” That’s all I’ve been able to think about this past week.”

“ Me too,” she whispers back and relishes in the delighted look on his face at her admission. He kisses her again, softer, slower, sweeter. She pulls back first this time feeling dizzy with want and if he doesn’t take her upstairs right this second she might just jump his bones in the kitchen.

“ Upstairs please. Now.” She whispers and the needy quality of her voice has him pulling her along towards the stairs. They tip toe up, laughing and whispering quietly and she feels almost drunk in his presence after the misery of one week. Thank god her daughters are sound sleepers, she thinks as she pulls Jughead inside her bedroom and locks the door quietly.

He’d left his jacket downstairs and he’s already pulling his shirt off when she turns. Her entire body clenches with need and when he motions to her with two fingers the clenching becomes unbearable. She walks to him on what feels like unsteady feet and he pulls her against his body roughly again and in a tug of fabric and hands he takes off her fluffy robe. She wishes she’d had the insight to wear something sexier but the way he’s looking at her in a worn out t-shirt and simple cotton panties makes her wonder if that was even necessary. 

They tumble together on top of the bed and he kisses her roughly, making her moan. Then he gets up abruptly and she cries out in a needy little voice for him to come back.

“ No.” He says dropping on his knees before her and pulling her suddenly to the edge of the bed,” I want to make sure you keep me around this time.”

She’s about to protest but then he bends and kisses her right on top of her underwear where she’s wettest and robs her entirely of the ability of coherent speech or thought.

******

It’s like being a teenager again, she thinks, her love affair with her best friend.

Most nights when the girls are asleep she sneaks him in and they ravish each other. Now that she’s given in to it- it’s hard to control: the constant desperate need for him. She doesn’t know what’s happened to her but the last seven years seem to have been building up to this and now that the flood gates are open, she’s drowning in everything that is him.

He makes her feel more alive than she’s felt in a long, long time. It’s not a comfortable feeling, this constant awareness of him, the way he looks at her now, the way his slight touches hold a promise, the way all her senses go into overdrive every time he enters a room. But comfort be damned because she wants to feel everything he awakens in her with every fibre of her being.

He takes a weekend trip to Toledo for Jellybean’s graduation. She doesn’t know a lot about his estranged mother or sister, he’s only visited them a handful of times before and remained quiet on the subject but she knows how excited he’d been to go see them after Jellybean had insisted she wanted him there.

Betty misses him so much while he’s gone that she thinks she must be going insane. She’s constantly checking her phone for any texts he may have sent and waits each night to call him once he’s free from family obligations. She can tell he’s flattered with how obvious she makes it. There’s a tender note of teasing in his eyes when they face time but his words are just as tender when he promises he’ll be back soon. 

By Monday afternoon her body is thrumming with the anticipation of their reunion. Alison and Libby have been invited for a play date at one of their common friend’s house and she’s dropping them off with a box full of vanilla cup cakes when his text arrives.

Hey just got back! I’ll be at my place.

It feels like she can’t drive back fast enough and she’s practically running towards his restaurant once she’s parked the car at her place.

Jughead opens on the third knock, fresh out of the shower from the looks of it and looking so handsome she thinks she might just pass out with her sheer want for him.

She’s in his arms the second he pulls back enough to let her in and she nearly knocks him down with the force of her impact.

“ Whoa,” he laughs out as she kisses every inch of his face, carding her hands through his hair and pulling it a little,” seems like someone missed me.”

“ You have no fucking idea.” She breathes out and kisses him on the lips, slipping her tongue in his mouth and he makes a low pleased little sound that makes her toes curl.

He pulls back, looking a little dazed and cups her face tilting her jaw so he can kiss her pulse point as he murmurs,” I missed you too baby. I was hoping to surprise you today with a grand romantic gesture but my plans would have delayed seeing you by a few hours and I just couldn’t bear it.”

She pushes him away forcefully and he looks startled by the abrupt end to their kiss but then she bends and takes off her panties.

“ Screw grand romantic gestures. I want you to pick me up and fuck me against the wall right this minute.”

He pushes his pants and boxers down in one motion.

They end up doing it on the table.

“ I just need to resume my gym membership baby,” he grunts as he pounds into her relentlessly,” I’ll do you the honour of a sound fucking against the wall once I’m fit!”

She wants to come up with a whip smart comment but the pleasure of this rough coupling is so intense it makes her momentarily speechless and all she can do is moan in response. She tries to pull him in for a fond kiss but his pubic bone hits her clit at just the right angle and all that comes out is a sharp hiss.

She comes around him, whimpering and tightening as he fucks her through the orgasm.

“ Need to pull out-“ he pants, trying to pull back even as she tightens the hold of her legs around him,”- baby-I’m gonna cum-“

“ Inside me-cum inside..” she moans and his jaw slackens, eyes go wide but the movement of his hips against hers is so grateful and then he’s coming inside her in a gush of intense liquid heat that coats her walls and makes her eyes roll back.

He collapses on top of her trying to catch his breath as her legs fall limply to the side. He’s still inside her and she can feel the slow trickle of their come slide down her thighs. Jughead drops a kiss on her still covered breasts as he pushes himself up.

“ Fuck that was good.” He breathes out and pulls her up in a tight hug. He’s so good at loving her with his hands and mouth, and like this, thorough and deep. She wants to meld into him and stay here forever.

She finally hops off the table to retrieve her carelessly discarded panties while he uses a wet sponge to clean himself and then pulls up his boxers and pants. She bends and picks up her panties, stepping into them and blatantly ignoring the sponge he offers her.

“ I’m not on the pill.” She blurts out and he looks up surprised.

“ Ok.” He says crossing over to her,” You want me to get plan B or-“

He pulls her around to face him and lifts her chin a little. Her eyes are wet with unshed tears.

“ Hey,” Jughead says alarmed,” what’s wrong sweetheart? Did I hurt you-“

“ No.” Betty says wiping her eyes a little roughly,” would it be crazy if we had a baby together Jug?”

He laughs out incredulously,” What?”

“ A baby Jug. Is that stupid of me?”

“ There’s nothing crazy or stupid about it sweetheart.” He tells her gently, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her heart gives a painful lurch at the way he’s looking at her.

“ So would you be okay with it? If I conceived?”

“ Would you be ok with it if I asked you out and said I love you.”

She stiffens and draws back immediately,” Jug...”

“ What?” He counters frowning,” You can think about having a baby but I’m still not allowed to tell you how I feel?”

“ It’s not like that. You know it’s not-“

“ -then what is it?” he pushes. There’s a scowl on his face and he’s so beautiful like this, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“ I don’t want to complicate things more than they already are.”

“ And having a baby together wouldn’t complicate things?”

“ I’d handle that..” she says and he steps back like she’s slapped him across the face. It’s quiet suddenly between them and she wants to reach out and hold him, bring back the intimacy and heat of just a few moments earlier but he’s closed off, cheeks flushed, lips pursed in a thin line and she can do nothing but stare at him.

He picks up his jacket and shrugs it on. 

“ You’re right,” he says quietly not really meeting her eyes,” no point complicating things more than they already are.”

“ Jug.” She calls out again but he’s gone, the door slamming loudly behind him but nowhere near as loud as the ringing in her ears.

His text comes late at night after she’s indulged in several bouts of crying.

I’m sorry, it states, I keep screwing this up. Please forgive me.

“ Oh my God.” She sobs reaching for her phone and dialling his number, unable to control herself.

He picks up on the second ring, voice sounding as devastated as she feels.

“ I’m sorry baby. Please don’t cry.” He pleads,” I’m so fucking sorry.”

“ No. I’m sorry. I just-I feel so terrible-“

“ -please don’t-“

“ Can you come over.” She asks, still crying.

“ Now? It’s late baby.”

“ I know. Just please come over. I need to look at you. I need to know you’re not mad at me.” She says sounding crazy to herself but she feels possessed with the need to see him.

“ I’m not mad Betts. I swear I’m not.” He says but she’s not having it.

“ Just please come over Jug.”

He sighs and she hears the creak of a bed as he probably sits up,” Ok baby. I’ll be there in five.”

She waits for him downstairs in the kitchen trying desperately not to curl her nails in her palms, heartbeat erratic. Sure enough there is a knock on the door five minutes later. She opens the door and he’s in her arms the next second, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as she succumbs to her tears again.

“ I’m sorry,” he whispers dropping feather soft kisses all over her face as she clutches the lapels of his shirt,” I’m sorry I keep pushing you. I just can’t help wanting more sweetheart. But I won’t do it again I promise.”

She shakes her head,” No I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m so bad at handling this. It sometimes feels like all I’m doing is hurting you and I fucking hate it. I’m so terrified I’ll drive you away.”

“ Hey,” he soothes her, wiping at her tear stained face as she takes a shuddering breath,” that will never happen ok. I need you to trust me when I say that. You and the girls-you’re everything baby.”

She buries her face in his neck, relishing in his heat, in everything that is him.

“ I want you to stay here tonight.” She says looking up at him and his eyes widen in surprise.

“ Are you sure-“

“ -yeah. We can tell the girls you slept on the couch or whatever-just stay here?”

He kisses her one more time and says,” Ok.” 

She closes her eyes sighing with relief and everything is alright with her world once more.

He doesn’t say the L word again and she doesn’t bring up anything baby related, but the intimacy between them seems to change. She’s reluctant to let him go each night and sometimes when she pleads enough he stays. She knows he ‘s trying to respect the boundaries she’s set up time and again and yet, now that Jughead’s backed off a little she finds herself thinking more and more about those unspeakable three little words.

The passion they share seems to keep on building so that sometimes it’s hard to breathe when they’re in the same room together. Alison seems to look at her a little funny sometimes but she hasn’t objected to Jughead’s increased physical presence around the house. If anything, both her daughters seem pleased that their very favourite person is often available to read bedtime stories and tuck them in if mama is busy. 

She puts an extra toothbrush in her bathroom closet and gets the brand of shampoo she knows he likes. There’s a section in her wardrobe where some of his clothes now lie neatly ironed and folded. 

If he notices these things he doesn’t comment. But on week days when he has to stay late at the restaurant he makes sure to text her,” Will be home late. Don’t wait up.”

The text makes her heart flutter with the word “ home”. And she always stays up waiting.

She’s waiting again for him one night in the kitchen with a cup of some herbal tea when Alison pads into the kitchen, hair rumpled from sleep. Betty raises her eyebrows at her as she yawns widely.

“ What? I’m thirsty.” Her daughter says, then,” Where’s Juggie?”

Betty nearly chokes on the delicate sip of tea she’s taken and tries to pass it off as a cough. Her daughter raises her eyebrows this time and Betty’s heart constricts at how much she looks like her.

“ I’m not sure-at his place probably- why?” She asks trying desperately to appear and sound casual. Alison rolls her eyes and Betty’s about to reprimand her when she simply says,” Mom-I know you guys are together.”

Her mouth falls open and she feels a flush creep up her neck and face. Her daughter shrugs and turns around, opening the fridge and pouring herself a glass of chilled water from a bottle.

“ How-how do you know?” Betty finally asks when she trusts herself enough to speak. This is hardly how she’d anticipated telling her elder daughter and suddenly she feels terrible for keeping her in the dark.

“ I don’t know. You’re always together. It’s hard not to notice.”

Betty swallows nodding. Then in a very small voice asks,” You’re not mad are you?”

Alison snorts,” I was mad when you were going out with those other weirdos. Especially Dennis’s dad. I like that you’re with Juggie now.”

“ Since when do you even call him Juggie?” Betty asks incredulously, feeling completely shaken by her daughter’s revelation.

“ I asked him if I could call him Juggie instead of uncle Jug. That just sounds weird. He’s fine with it.”

“Oh.” Betty says.” I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before baby.” She adds quietly.

Alison shrugs,” S’okay.” She walks back towards the stairs then turns around with a smirk on her face,” I caught you guys kissing in the kitchen.” She says giggling and Betty can only call out “ Alison!” before she’s gone.

******

Libby insists on a pirate themed birthday party for her seventh birthday. Betty is partly exasperated by this request and partly thrilled it’s not a repeat of some version of the princess theme they’ve been doing since the past six years.

“ I don’t have anything remotely pirate based in my stock of party decorations.” She complains to Veronica while they’re out shopping for the impending birthday.

“ We’ll get some. Reggie’s nearly delirious with joy that he’ll be wearing his ridiculous pirate costume from Halloween last year.” She giggles pushing the trolley along as Betty picks out stuff from her list.

“ I was thinking we could all wear eye patches. And I found a great design for the cake. Jughead’s promised to help with the food so I think we’re covered there at least.”

Veronica pushes the cart further along then asks casually,” So how’s everything between you guys?”

Betty had finally come clean with Veronica after Alison’s confession, figuring if her nine year old child could tell, her grown up best friend could definitely tell too. She had been right. 

Betty can’t help the smile on her face as she replies,” Good I guess-”

“-just good?”

“- really good. I’m really happy Ronnie. That feels enough for now.”

“ And Jughead’s ok with that?” Veronica inquires and Betty feels a sharp tug of guilt in her gut.

“ Yeah I guess. We’re just taking things slow.”

Veronica’s quiet after that and Betty feels relieved there’s no further talk on this subject but when Veronica drops her off at her place and she’s just about to drive away she says, ” Don’t keep him waiting B. He’s waited long enough.”

It’s bright and sunny on Libby’s birthday and the party decorations make a wonderful display of colour in their front garden. Her mother and step dad are there and she enjoys watching her awkward step father bickering with Alice on the number of balloons they need. Fred comes over with the jumping castle he’s rented for the day and the kids go nearly crazy trying to help him out setting it up. 

The party is in full swing by late afternoon, with everyone turning up on time loaded with presents for Libby who is having the time of her life. Betty’s shaking her head at Reggie’s shenanigans as she comes inside to make sure the cake is all set for cutting. It’s turned out wonderfully and she’s really proud of the fondant pirate ship she’d made as a topper.

Alice to her surprise is already inside the kitchen, sipping red wine from a large crystal wine glass.

“ Mom we’re ready to cut the cake.”

“ Oh good. I’ve been eyeing that piece of sugary heaven all morning.”

“ I can’t believe you’re saying that. What happened to a moment on your lips, forever on your hips.”

Alice clucks,” I think I’m entitled to my share of cake on my grand daughter’s birthday.”

Betty chuckles as she bends and daintily takes out the cake from the refrigerator.

“ So how’s everything?” Alice asks watching her daughter as she takes out the packet of candles from a drawer and pulls out seven multi coloured candles.

“ It’s really good.” Betty says smiling, preoccupied with setting the candles carefully in the cake.

“ I heard it didn’t work out with that dentist.”

Betty grimaces,” Yeah that’s ancient history now mom.”

“ Then who are you sleeping with?”

“ Mom!” Betty sputters, looking up shocked at her.

“ Oh please Betty,” Alice says rolling her eyes,” I’ve been married twice and raised two daughters. I think I know the look of a woman who’s having her needs met and boy do you have that look..”

“ Really mother!” Betty exclaims turning a bright shade of red and Alice just shakes her head.

“ Who is it?”

“ I’m not telling you!”

“ Fine. I’ll just put on my investigative glasses and do some-“

“ It’s Jughead mom! Ok! Jesus.” Betty grits out and then slumping a little adds,” We’re-dating I guess. It’s still something we’re working on mom. So please don’t-just keep it to yourself.”

To her credit Alice looks completely unsurprised.

“ About fucking time.” She says calmly and Betty’s mouth falls open.

“ I’m sorry but am I missing something here?” She asks incredulously,” Since when exactly have you wanted me to date Jughead? I thought you didn’t even like him.”

“ Of course I like him Betty. We may have our differences but I’ve never not liked him. That boy loves you too much for me to dislike.”

Betty just stares at her mother nonplussed by this grand proclamation as Alice picks up a mozzarella stick and takes a bite. 

“ These need more salt sweetheart.” She says before simply walking out of the kitchen leaving her daughter gaping at her like a fish.

She’s still sitting in the same position a good fifteen minutes later when Veronica walks in looking a little out of breath.

“ Oh there you are B!” She exclaims loudly and Betty snaps put of her reverie,” I’ve been looking all over for you! It’s going crazy out there, the kids broke the piñata and-shit what’s wrong Betty?!”

Betty only realizes she’s crying when her friend gently wipes a hand across her cheeks and she grasps Veronica’s hands tightly.

“ Ronnie I’m in love with him..” she says and Veronica’s eyes go wide but Betty hardly notices anything other than the fact that she can hardly breathe because of the sudden realization she’s been hit with.

“ God I’m such an idiot...I-love him Ronnie- I’ve been in love with him this whole time...you were right...you knew,” it’s getting harder to talk with the sobs that are now racking her body but she needs to get this out.“ He’s my soulmate. He’s always been...I’ve just been too blind to notice and I-I’ve hurt him so much Ron. And I feel so devastated right now...”

“ Hey,” Veronica coos softly,” this is good. This is you finally realizing something you’ve sort of known all along. And the best part is he’s yours for the taking. All you have to do is ask.”

She gets up from her perch on the stool and pulls the rubber band out of her hair, wiping a hand across her cheeks. She feels sweaty and messy and unkempt but it doesn’t matter. She’s spent her whole life micromanaging everything and nearly ruined the one relationship that was most important. She needs to go to him and tell him now.

Outside it’s a circus. Nearly all the adults are happy drunk by now, the kids are going crazy on a sugar high and music is blaring from the speakers like there’s no tomorrow. And right in the middle of it all he’s standing, still wearing the ridiculous party hat Alison had jammed on top of his head, blowing up some of the left over balloons with Reggie. Her heart feels like it may just burst right out of her chest, the way it’s beating frantically. He looks up suddenly and his face breaks out in a grin, eyes crinkling and all thoughts of holding it in till they can find a private moment fly out of the proverbial fucking window. She walks up to him and simply grabs his face pulling him down to her level and stamping a hard kiss on his mouth. He’s startled for a second only and then he’s crushing her in an embrace so tight he practically lifts her off the ground.

She doesn’t realize how quiet it’s gotten until someone starts clapping and the next minute the entire crowd has joined in, cheering them on, laughing and clapping as Reggie whistles so loudly she thinks her ears may have suffered permanent damage.

“ That was a surprise.” He says softly when they finally break the kiss and the quietly pleased look on his face is all the reassurance she needs.

“ I love you Jughead Jones. And I want to be with you always.” She says and all she can do with the surprised, stupidly happy smile that erupts on his face is kiss it once more.

And in that moment-surrounded by nearly all the people she loves most, with her daughters’ delighted shouts of laughter and the glint of approval in her mother’s eyes and the soft understanding on Fred’s face, as Veronica pops the champagne and Reggie hollers” Get it Jones!” while she stands in the embrace of her soulmate- in that one moment everything is golden.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was a long one was it not! I hope you liked it..I promise to get back to my WIPs now like a good girl. Leave a comment and a kudos pretty please.. nothing makes my day like the beautiful words you give back! I'm @honestlyhappymoon on tumblr if you guys wanna come say hi:)) love you all!!


End file.
